


Hot Streak

by flyakate



Series: Exothermic Reactions [2]
Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too darn hot... in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Streak

Rusty makes the mistake of going for a walk down the Strip smack in the middle of the day (he can't sit still, the Benedict job goes down in 38 hours and counting) and has to wait out the worst of it in some casino a few block from the hotel, eating from a plate of French fries with one hand and sticking coins into a slot machine with the other. The sound is almost soothing.

He's about to leave, patience and change both tapped, when he notices a crowd forming at a poker table right where the slot machines give way to card games. Rusty slips past tourists and curious card sharks until he can see the players and right there is Danny with a hand of cards and a decent stack of chips in front of him on the felt.

Rusty watches Danny joke with the dealer and the businessman sitting to his left (a terrible bluffer, should have folded three bets ago) and flirt with no real intent with the slightly nervous looking lady in green sunglasses seated to his right (she's either working on a straight or holding an ace, something's giving her fingers a twitch of nervous excitement). Rusty knows that if he watches Danny long enough, he'd be able to figure the game he's _really_ playing—trying to gain some easy cash (running a con on Linus on top of the one on Benedict wasn't exactly cheap), or to string the suit along until the lady came up with good cards. Hell, maybe Danny was just in the mood for a game of poker.

Rusty grins, then lets the crowd push and slide around him until he can fight his way against the current to get out of the casino, expertly steering around the "lost" tourist helping himself to wallets at the corner. He heads back to grab a beer at the bar, ready to tilt an impressed eyebrow when Danny reappears with a wad of bills in his pocket and a proud smile on his face.


End file.
